Getting it Right
by Ruaputehanga
Summary: Im no good at this kind of thing. Just a story about a couple trying to settle for second best but not being content with it. Other people not happy with the couple. Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Naru/Sasu Hina/Neji sorry for all grammer & spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

Naruto was running down the street went he smaked into someone and landed face first on the ground.

"Sorry!!"

"Iits oook Naruto-chan" Hinata said as she pick her shopping up off the ground.

"No its not, Would you like some help taking your stuff home?"

"YYou ddont have to."

"I want to" Naruto flashed her one of his biggest smiles and laughed

"If i help you then you have to forgive me"

"OOk Naruto-kkun" replied Hinata as she gave a small smile.

As they walked to Hinata house they walked pased the town square and they saw Sakura fighting with Ino about how would be the one to get out with Sasuke, but Sasuke was waking away from the pair as they squabbled. Naruto and Hinata went to walk past when Naruto head Sakura squeal to Ino "What a quite couple Naruto and Hinata make!". Both Naruto and Hinata redden in the face and hurred on.

"Are you ok Hinata?"

"Yyes, why do you ask?"

"You look kind of spaced out"

"IIm fine, tthank you ffor asking"

"Thats cool, I hope what Sakura said didnt bother you cos i dont like you that way at all."

Hinata didnt say any thing when "Sorry i didnt maen you were ugly or anything its just that i like boys, I hope i didnt hurt your feelings Hinata-chan"

"Tthats ok, iii didnt tthink you mment tthat."

"Do you like anybody Hinata-chan?"

Hinata just looked at Naruto with a shoked look on her face

"Im just curious, ill tell you who i like if you tell me who you like, but you have to promise not to tell anybody who it is!, deal?"

"Ook bbut yyou ccant ttell either."

"K"

"I kknow iits wrong bbut Ii like Nneji-niisan" she blushed so bad she looked like a lobster.

"How did that happen?"

"Slow aand ggradually"

"Looks like we are in the same boat?"

"Hhow?"

"We both like someone that is unatainable"

"Hinata looked confuesed at Naruto.

"I like Sasuke" Naruto wispred in Hinatas ear.

"YYou might hhave a cchance tthere"

"No I dont"

They walked on a little both in their own thoughts when Naruto all of a sudden stoped.

"I'll make you a deal Hinata-chan, if we are both not with the ones we love within the next five years then you a me will get toghter, what do you say?"

To say that Hinata was shoked was an understatement, she stood there thinking about, she was thinking that she might as well if she couldnt be with the one she loved then she could be with the one she used to love.

"Ook Naruto-kun"

"YAY"

They contunied on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

Sorry about the bad grammar i try but i have my failings just like everyone else.

Five Years later.

It was another ordinary day for Naruto as he walked to the bridge. He got there an hour late but it didnt matter because Kakashi wasnt there either.

"Whats up guys?

"Hn"

"I was talking Naruto, did you have to interrupt?" screamed Sakura

"I was only saying hello"

"Well don't next time" she went back to what she was doing.

They had to wait another three hours for Kakasji to turn up just to be told that there was no training for today which as you know made Sakura madder than an a dog with fleas.

As Naruto turned to leave the bridge he saw Hinata and run to catch up with her. Over the last five years they have become close friends.

"Hows it going Hinata?"

"Ffine, how aabout yyou?"

"Ok ,but it gets harder to act normal around Sasuke as you know"

Hinata just looked at the floor

"I dont know how long i can keep this up Hinata it just keeps getting harder and harder, is it any different for you?"

"Nnot really"

"I think its time to act on the promise that we made"

"Wwhat promise?"

"The one were we said the we would hook up if we coulnt have the ones we wanted"

"Ohh" Hinata looked worried "Ii dont kknow iif ii can do it"

"You can Hinata its not like we have to do everything that couples do, we just have to make it look we are a couple so that people think that we are and we can work on trying to get over the ones we really like."

"Ook when do we sstart?"

Naruto saw Neji just up ahead walking toward them and he said "How about now" and looked towards Neji

Hinata glanced over and then stiffened then noded her head. Naruto then bent down and kissed Hinata on the mouth gently. When he looked up he saw the Neji and stoped walking and was looking at them with an odd look and his face. Then all of a suddend there was this big screech.

"I KNEW IT!!"

--


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

'TEAR'

_______________________________________________________________

Neji was standing in the middle of the footpath as he watched the two make out when all of a sudden there was this big screech.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!"

Everybody turned in the direction of the noise. There was Sakura with this triumphant look on her face. On her left there was Sasuke looking at the couple with deadpan face with a slight shocked look in his eye (you had to look really had to find it, but it was there).

"I knew that you two would end up together, didn't I just finish telling you Sasuke-kun?"

"No"

"Anyway I sooo knew that you two were perfect for each other"

Neji and Sasuke both rolled there eyes at her.

"So, when did this happen?"

Naruto didn't know what to say so he just shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Neji cut in "I would also like to know"

"Nnot that llong ago" answers Hinata hesitantly and red in the face.

"Why didn't you guys tell anybody that you two had hooked up?" asked Sakura

"Didn't want all the fuss, well anyway we have to go bye!" Naruto turned and ran down the street holding Hinata's hand taking her in the direction of the town square. Leaving the group standing there watching as they left.

After Naruto and Hinata were gone from view Neji turned and started to walk home think about what he just found out. He was walking with this frown on his face and when people saw him coming they either crossed the street so that they wouldn't have to cross paths or circled around him to avoid making contact with him. Neji just couldn't figure out why the thought of Naruto and Hinata being a couple bothered him so much. He knew that they were close but he hadn't known that they were that close.

Sasuke was think much the same as he was walking home, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the line of girls following him.

Naruto and Hinata were at he ramen shop talking about what there story was going to be, and about how they were going to proceed.


End file.
